


孕期烦恼

by MooseJing



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Intersex Zhang Ruoyun, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: 刘昊然已经两周没碰他了。张若昀坐在卧室床上，望着那个摆在床边小巧可爱的摇篮叹了口气。他想起身，可屁股刚刚离开床单，前胸与衣料摩擦，惹得男人不禁闷哼一声，他喘着气，小心翼翼撩开宽松的居家服，忽然就红了脸。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	孕期烦恼

刘昊然已经两周没碰他了。

张若昀坐在卧室床上，望着那个摆在床边小巧可爱的摇篮叹了口气。他想起身，可屁股刚刚离开床单，前胸与衣料摩擦，惹得男人不禁闷哼一声，他喘着气，小心翼翼撩开宽松的居家服，忽然就红了脸。

雪白的胸脯之上两颗乳尖在空气中俏生生立着，明明没有人碰却仅凭行走动作间的摩擦就挺了起来。张若昀小心翼翼托起其中一边的小巧乳房，食指与拇指指尖合拢，微微使力——硬挺红肿的奶头上竟然渗出一滴白汤。

男人呼吸又加快了些，牙齿咬住下唇，心情无比的懊恼。

明明上午才弄过一次……

张若昀一手撩着上衣下摆，防止某处碰不得的地方与布料来个二度接触，一边伸长胳膊去够床头柜摆着的一个小瓶子。

那小瓶子有些许不同寻常，瓶盖上连着一个橡胶制品，像个小孩子玩的玩具小喇叭。

然而这可不是什么玩具。虽然刘昊然有时看他用这个，便会一边十分混蛋地腻在他身旁冲耳垂又舔又咬地捣乱，又一边亮着小虎牙说他有了玩具玩就狠心抛弃老公。

后来搞得他每次干这事儿的时候都偷偷摸摸躲着对方。

到底是谁抛弃谁？小兔崽子。

张若昀一边在心里暗骂，一边以一种很熟练的手法将那个“小喇叭“冲好位置摁在左侧胸乳上。他修长漂亮的手指握住小瓶上的手柄，有节奏地挤压，就见那颗被罩住的红彤彤乳尖可怜得被吸了起来，登时从张开的乳孔当中激射出一股奶水，沿着暂时仍然十分干净的瓶壁滑落瓶底，留下一道显眼的液体痕迹。

家里没人，所以男人倒也没忍着，微启双唇吐出阵灼热喘息。刘昊然平时最爱玩他的胸，有时候在外面手也不老实，非要偷偷摸摸趁别人不注意摸上一把才完满。这一点张若昀其实不想怎么责怪小孩儿，毕竟他的胸……确实有那么一点“惹人注目”，多了些软肉……就算是跟刘昊然在一起之前，乳贴也是他家中常备之物。

所以，张若昀本就敏感的奶子在自家老公日积月累的“勤奋努力”下更是经不得碰，一碰就要叫，一叫就得躲，一躲就要遭受更加凶猛的攻势。

结合以上，张若昀甚至笃定，孩子才刚怀上就出奶这件荒唐事儿，刘昊然就是罪魁祸首的不二人选。

手指挤压屈伸的动作间，小瓶里已经盛了小指宽的奶水。男人奶量很足，绝对是将来孩子不愁吃的那种，可供需矛盾是个大问题，现在提前产出来这许多，实在是很奢侈很浪费。

为了完美解决这个问题，最后他产的奶大多都便宜喂给了自己老公。而刘昊然不是特别喜欢喝他温好后倒在玻璃杯里的奶，非要当着他的面在里面加蜂蜜或者干脆用做原料加工成水果奶昔。

每每还舔着唇角赞不绝口，逼他也尝一尝。

要说起来，刘昊然还是偏爱直接从源头十分“返璞归真”地用嘴吮，然而这样过于浪费——他每次只能含一侧乳头，而往往张若昀又会在对方一边凶猛操他一边像狼崽儿似的吸奶的过程中，承受不住地剧烈高潮，这样受冷落的另一边便也跟着喷奶，白白淌了一身不说，还会弄脏床单。

这算什么事儿……

张若昀每每想到这都要气不打一出来，手下不免加重，吸在乳头上的力度陡然加强，他挺起背甜甜哼唧一声，感觉又是股液体溢出，打在瓶身上。

男人松开手，小心翼翼用指甲掀起一角，将紧紧附于胸乳的吸盘取下，那侧的奶尖肿大了一倍，剩下一点点乳白色液体从奶孔向外流，被张若昀食指接了填进嘴里。

味道挺好。

当初他们俩没打着谱要孩子，倒也没做什么防护措施，本着一派顺其自然，该来的总会来。

所以那天，张若昀在吃晚饭时突然冲进卫生间，冲着水槽就是一阵干呕咳嗽，最后他撑着洗手台，虚弱的目光与急匆匆赶来的刘昊然的目光两相碰撞，撞出三分讶然、三分惊慌，还有四分喜当爹的兴奋火花。

然而时至今日，张若昀却一点都高兴不起来——刘昊然已经两周没碰他了。

而他又特别怀念酣畅淋漓的插入式性爱，可那平时像膏药一样粘着，很不得一天来三回的刘昊然竟是也忍得住。

想要……好想要……

张若昀愈发欲火焚身，小腹隐隐发烫，在床单上扭着屁股摆腰磨蹭起来，一撅嘴干脆扔开那吸奶器，模仿着刘昊然五指张开一把抓上自己右乳，只见乳尖被勒得突起，从指间缝隙颤巍巍得被挤出来。

男人躺倒在床上，一面抓着自己的胸一面将手伸进内裤揉捏阴蒂，呜咽一声侧身蜷成个虾米，手上动作却愈发加快，他欲求不满的小穴从刚才开始——不对，几乎是从早晨起来一整天都流着水，将内裤搞得一片粘腻不舒服的紧贴在私处。

张若昀干脆紧咬下唇，很急迫地一只手向后把裤子褪至膝弯，撅着屁股在整洁的床单上前后蹭着发烫发痒的乳尖，另一只手向后拨弄内裤，将布料紧紧勒进臀缝，每向上使劲拽一下都要狠狠磨擦柔嫩的阴部，早就高翘的阴茎也被锢在小腹，只能很委屈的从顶端的小口不断向外冒淫液。

“呀……”

又喷奶了……

张若昀将自己送上一个小高潮，肩膀抵在床上不住细颤，前胸的床单很快洇湿一片，卧室里像打翻了牛奶罐，充斥着股浓郁香甜。

男人脸颊不自觉磨蹭着床单，扯着内裤折磨自己下身的手指也逐渐无力松开，默默享受这波温吞的快感漫过全身，打算瘫一会儿就起来收拾好，去接刘昊然。

刘昊然不仅自己不碰他，还禁止他自己用玩具插入缓解情欲。见他熏红着眼角实在忍不住时才会将人搂进怀里，边托着张若昀下巴慢条斯理地缠着他舌头接吻，边用手指捅进自己老婆身下那眼潮热难耐的雌穴。

可食髓知味的张若昀根本不可能仅凭这些就得到满足，往往只是稍解燃眉之急，他想要的是更粗的东西。

没想到这波高潮过去他的渴望并没有缓解，反而一股更强烈的欲望凶猛反扑，将男人死死困住不得解脱。张若昀蹙着眉头张嘴灼热喘息着，手指探到后面毫不意外地带出一大股淫水，他哼唧两声随手抹在腿根，又侧身夹紧了腿磨蹭，大床上本来整洁干净的被单已经被奶渍与褶皱搞得不成样子，

妈的……再这样下去根本出不了门。

张若昀将心一横，当机立断拉开床头柜取出根假阴茎，这个玩具型号跟刘昊然的差不多，只稍微短一些、粗一些。

他抓着玩具底部在自己泛滥成灾的下体来回蹭，几下之后便两指分开小穴，饥渴地直吞到了底。湿热紧致的阴道终于得了吃食，不辨真假地密密匝匝层层裹住硅胶玩具，张若昀又托着底端捅了两下后才强忍着收手，将那条浸湿的内裤一提又穿好牛仔裤，拉开衣柜随手扯出件黑色T恤套上。

从家开车去机场一路堵车。

张若昀不知该喜该悲，盘算着如果大路通畅自己却慢得不是乌龟胜似乌龟该会受到多少白眼。

他手机发了条短信给对方，说路况问题会晚到，如果提前下了机就先在那里等等。

好不容易停好车，张若昀认为自己真是脑袋被驴踢了才会选择夹着玩具出门。

这一路走走停停颠得他面色一片潮红，下身发热难过得要命，堵车的空档更是难以忍耐地在座位上摆腰磨蹭，竟然忍不住就这么高潮了两三回，幸亏有根东西堵着，才没洪水决了堤。

张若昀戴好口罩和墨镜，将脸挡个严严实实，靠这些物件伪装的那副严肃冷漠的模样竟然也能有几分以假乱真，毕竟谁又想得到伪装之下这个男人的雌穴早就被那根自己插进去的假阳具给操透了。

进到机场大厅，张若昀一眼就发现了身边立着行李箱的刘昊然，对方也一眼就认出了他。

可还没等他过去，却看着自家老公拉着箱子脚下生风，呼呼地冲自己直奔过来。

唉，结婚对象比自己年龄小就是这样，粘人。

可张若昀得意的小尾巴还没来及高高翘起，就被同样戴着黑口罩迅速逼近的刘昊然一把握住手腕，让对方那凶狠的危险眼神杀了个干干净净。

刘昊然仗着身高优势一把揽住张若昀肩膀，气势硬生生将身高同样180+的张若昀狠狠压制，只得被带着走，再一看方向——似乎是卫生间。

？

你尿急也不用带着我啊。

刘昊然走得大步流星毫无牵挂，可张若昀却苦不堪言：湿漉的阴道中过分润滑，那根假阳具就要往外掉，可因为内裤勒着只得重新吃回去，加上现在一走动竟是浅浅抽插起来，在张若昀那股欲求不满上又添了把火。

“慢……慢点儿走……你着什么急啊？”

“慢？想让自己这副发情的样子让大家都看看？”

刘昊然压低的声音里掩着股怒火，张若昀一激灵，却还是十分玩笑得心想难不成他有透视眼？

可他很快就笑不出来了。

少年扔开箱子一把将男人推进隔间，关门落锁，一气呵成。

“源儿……怎，怎么了？”张若昀现在才知道事情不妙，退到角落里很有些心虚的望着对方软下声音。

“你是真不知道还是假不知道。”刘昊然缓慢走近将男人逼在身前，一把撩起对方身上那件松垮的黑色体恤，将脸埋进去，深深嗅着爱人甜乎乎的气味就消了气，只剩下满腔宠溺与无奈，“全漏出来了。”

张若昀猛然惊醒，他出门之前没把奶水吸干净，还忘了贴乳贴。

“幸亏是件黑的，不怎么太显眼。”刘昊然扯起衣服下摆递在男人唇边，男人很听话地张嘴叼住。

果然，虽然不多，但他右乳仍然挂着一点白，刘昊然两指连着乳晕捏一把，便从乳孔射出一小股奶水。

“都喷了。”说着，他低头含住，用嘴唇裹着，舌头在敏感的乳孔来回舔弄，撤开时那奶尖已满是水光，在冷空气里硬得像颗小石子。

张若昀紧咬着衣服烧红了耳尖，不碰还好，嗅着刘昊然身上熟悉的味道他又浑身酥麻起来，贴着墙根有些站不住，一双饱含情欲的湿润眼眸从下往上可怜兮兮地盯着对方。

刘昊然被撩拨得心中一烫，他当然知道对方想要什么。

少年将男人抵在墙上手就要向下深，却被男人半道儿截住，反被推坐在马桶上，看着张若昀自己急不可耐地褪下裤子和内裤，坐到他身上分开腿，一截截抽出那根沾满淫液的假阳具：“我……我实在忍不住就……昊然……操我吧求你了……唔……我不想要这个……偶尔一次没关系的……操我……”

刘昊然红着眼盯着快要哭出来的张若昀，实在是想不到以对方的性格会这么浪荡的出门，捅进去两根指头，被里面顺着流出来的水弄了一手。

“怎么湿成这样？”少年唏嘘着将指头抽出来塞进男人嘴里，张若昀呜呜咽咽地吮吸他的手指，一副完全沉浸欲望无法自拔的失神模样。

完全不需要润滑，刘昊然直接狠狠挺深顶进对方兴奋的小穴，终于如偿所愿吃到肉棒的张若昀仰起脖颈发出一声喟叹，撑着刘昊然小腹主动扭着腰上下操着自己。

“好棒……啊……昊然……再深一点……”

刘昊然手掌揉捏着张若昀丰满的臀肉，一把将对方揽进怀里，“若昀，你叫那么大声，忘了这是在外面？”

张若昀半眯的眼睛睁大，被一语点醒害怕地直起身来，雌穴猛得一夹，刘昊然嘶得吸气，使劲将他整个人托起来顶在墙上，带着丝狠戾地咧嘴笑着：“叫都叫了，干脆声音再大一点，把他们都吓跑。”

男人摇头，很多时候他真的猜不透对方究竟是怎么想的，刘昊然却直接加快了速度，粗壮的阴茎在张若昀饥渴难耐的雌穴里一通横冲直撞，将之前存在里面的淫水都顶了出来，倒像是被操到不停潮喷似的，咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声回荡在隔间里被放大无数倍。

张若昀起初还憋着，后来在刘昊然一下撞上宫口时失声惊叫，电流般快感与公开场合做爱的刺激顺脊柱传遍全身，他松开咬肿的下唇，任凭一声声甜腻的呻吟就这么毫无遮掩地倾泻出来。

虽说是自己想要的要命，但如今刘昊然真操进来在他宫口磨蹭时张若昀又害怕了，一手紧紧搂着自己老公的脖子，一手捧着小腹，哆嗦着声音道：“别，别再进去了……会顶到孩子……”

“放心……我有分寸。”

刘昊然喘着粗气，凑上去腻乎乎与男人接吻，唇舌交缠间又张开五指抓住张若昀可爱的小乳包，将那柔嫩的软肉在手中肆意揉捏起来：“老婆……喷个奶给我看看呗？”

“滚蛋……！”张若昀飞过一记眼刀，上扬的眼尾晕着红，毫无威慑徒增魅惑，“还……还有脸说，要不是你……我也不会现在就呀啊——！”

少年用力一拧对方已经在他自己裤子上磨蹭到勃起的阴蒂，小穴登时呲出一股水喷在他手上，他挺胯研磨着对方溃不成军汁水横流的下面，偏偏可怜兮兮道，“老婆……求你了，我想看嘛……我都喂你吃肉棒了，本来医生就说孕期最好不要的……”

好赖话合着都让说尽了，张若昀被小孩儿欺负到语塞，终于还是妥协。刘昊然将他放在铺了件衣服的坐便器上，看着男人修长漂亮的手指不断快速拨弄着自己肿胀的奶尖，挺腰像条脱水的鱼一样扭来扭去，却还是执着地刺激着胸乳，两颗乳头被玩弄到乳孔张开，张若昀感到一阵热流涌积压在前胸：“不行了……要出来了……呜……好胀……昊然，昊然……！”

就在这时候刘昊然看准时机将那支硅胶玩具捅进张若昀的雌穴开了震动，张若昀整个向上弹起手掌覆在胸上喷了奶，终究还是被榨干了没剩多少，喷的几股淅淅沥沥流了男人一手一身，阴茎和雌穴被按摩棒玩到双双绝顶，抖着腿根时不时抽搐一下，一张小脸被眼泪和涎液搞得乱七八糟。

张若昀失神半刻，又像猫似得舔舔手指含进嘴里吮，过会儿仰起脸自觉伸出舌头，等待着刘昊然最后的喂食。

“贪吃。”刘昊然轻笑，手掌在张若昀柔软的发丝里抓揉着，撸动蓄势待发的阴茎抵在舌面上将精液一股股射进去，张若昀很乖巧地张着嘴巴，最后满脸餍足地咕哝一声尽数吞下。

少年亲亲男人颤动的睫毛，真心发了愁：“只是憋了两周而已，孕期这么久，可怎么办啊。”


End file.
